The Baby-Sitters Club: Thanksgiving Feast
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: The Sitters know it would be the best Thanksgiving Day ever! Kayla wished to have the feast at her house, so Mary Anne had an idea to make her best friend's wish come true. Would it come true? Find out later!
1. Mary Anne

The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin

It was three weeks before Thanksgiving Day. I was at lunch with my friends.

"We can get together to have a Thanksgiving Feast on Thanksgiving Day," said Stacey McGill.

"That sounds fun," said Kaya Willis.

She's one of my best friends. She and her twin, Kaylee, my other best friend, are from New York City. Kayla has been struggling with leukemia. It tires her out often. I've been supportive of her, but I'm also worried about her.

"Are you and Kaylee doing anything for Thanksgiving? Perhaps you both can join us if you want," said Claudia Kishi.

"Our grandfather will be here for Thanksgiving," said Kaylee.

"But we'll accept the invitation to join you," added Kayla.

"Perfect," I said.

They lost their grandmother over the summer after she was shot by a gunman while I was in New York City overnight with my dad. I'm Mary Anne Spier. I recently turned fourteen years old and started ninth grade at Stoneybrook High School.

"We can tell Mallory and Jessi. They might want to join, too," said my stepsister _and _third best friend, Dawn Schafer.

"Okay," said Stacey.

They're both seventh graders at Stoneybrook Middle School.

"We can also let Logan and Shannon join us," said my oldest best friend, Kristy Thomas.

"Yeah, they would enjoy that," said Claudia.

"We'll tell them after school and Mallory & Jessi later on at the meeting. I'll invite Marci, Kathi, and Pattie. They would like to join us, too," I said.

"Good idea," agreed Kristy.

"Our families can join as well," added Dawn.

"Perfect idea," I said.

The others loved that idea. We kept chatting about the feast until it was time to head to our next classes.

After school, I saw Logan and told him about the feast and he accepted the invitation. Cam had a cold, so there would be no studios until he gets better.

At home, Dawn saw me and said, "Did you see Logan after school?"

"Yes and he accepted the invitation, so it's all set," I replied. "Kristy talked to Shannon and was delighted to join the Thanksgiving Feast."

"Perfect," said Dawn.

"I know. It's good to ask anyone ahead of time in case they have plans," I said.

"That's true," agreed my sister.

"Cam won't be here. He'll be in Nevada for Thanksgiving start the next before Thanksgiving on a Wednesday and won't be back until after Thanksgiving Vacation," I continued. "Jennifer will be away, too. She has one sister who lives in Utah, so Jennifer and her family will be going there to join her sister. She has two nephews and two nieces. The brother-in-law when the kids were under seven."

"Is that her only sister?" asked Dawn.

"Yes. She had a brother, but he died a few years ago of an illness. He had two kids, a daughter and a son. His wife and children would be in Utah, too," I explained.

"That's cool," said Dawn.

That night, I had a headache, but it went away before dinner after I took Aleve. It came back after dinner and after I helped the others cleaning the kitchen and the table. I took another Aleve and went to lie down. It went away two to three hours later. That was two hours before I went to bed. The next day, Kayla and Kaylee joined me for lunch.

I got Kayla in all of my classes. I don't have Kaylee, but at least I see her at lunch though.

"You know what do I wish for? To have the Thanksgiving Feast at my house," said Kayla.

"That's a good wish," I said.

"I know so I can enjoy the holiday no matter what happens," said Kayla.

I could see her point. I could mention it to the others. That gives me an idea. I want her to enjoy the feast.


	2. Kristy

Later, the phone rang and I picked up.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, it's me, said Mary Anne.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Kayla told me what her wish was: to have the feast at her house," said Mary Anne.

"That's a good wish," I agreed.

"That's what I said, too," said Mary Anne.

"We can mention to the others at the meeting tomorrow," I said.

"Good idea," agreed Mary Anne.

We talked about it the whole time.

"I have a secret crush. James Parker," I said.

"He's in my math class," said Mary Anne. "But he's already interested in someone else. I heard he likes Kaylee."

"He does?" I asked.

"Yes," replied Mary Anne. "She doesn't know it yet, but whatever you do, don't start a war in case of a friendship disaster."

I knew what she had a good point about that. I could let him have Kaylee because fighting over a boy would ruin a friendship like Mary Anne mentioned and I don't want that to happen. Kaylee and I are good friends as well.

"I could give Kaylee some tips if she needs some," I said.

"That would be a better idea," agreed Mary Anne. "I would do the same thing if I didn't have Logan and if another friend & I liked the same boy. I would wait and see if she wants him or let me have him. That would be another smart thing to do instead of taking a risk of losing a friend when they fight over him. A boy would not like that at all."

"That's true," I said.

The next day, at school, I was in the hallway when James, who was a bit nervous, went to Kaylee as they talked and then, asked her out to see a movie on Saturday night.

"Sure. I would like to," said Kaylee.

But would James' parents want that: she's African-American and he's white. I am not going to worried about it since I am sure his parents might approve because she is nice and wouldn't hurt anyone.

At lunch, Kaylee told us about what happened.

"Wow, that is amazing," said Mary Anne.

"I know," agreed Kaylee. "This would be my first boyfriend though, so I'm feeling nervous about this."

"I bet you would do fine," I said. "Everyone gets nervous when they first fell in love with someone."

"That's true, that is normal," said Stacey.

"I remember when I first dated Logan, I thought I was going to be too shy for him, but he didn't care if I was that way or not. He loved me for who I am," added Mary Anne.

Kaylee didn't care how many of us give her tips- she was lucky she has us for her friends.

"Thanks, girls, that made me feel better now," said Kaylee with a grin.

"If you need some tips, just ask one of us," I said.

"I think I would ask Mary Anne since she has a boyfriend," said Kaylee. "But I don't mind if you girls add some advices, too."

Kaylee had a terrific point- that made sense to ask Mary Anne since she has a boyfriend. I can give tips since I know about boys, too. At least she doesn't mind if any of us give her more tips.

"Why don't you ask him if he wants to join us for the Thanksgiving Feast?" asked Mary Anne.

"That's a nice idea. I can ask him once my parents get to know him first," replied Kaylee.

Kayla was absent from school today according to Kaylee. Kayla was getting chemo and needs to stay at the hospital for the day until after they give her that. That requires her to miss a school day every month depending on what her doctors tell her. She gets that done in New York City. Kaylee told Mary Anne she can help watching the younger ones until they get home.

"What time are they coming?" asked Mary Anne.

"Not until before dinner," said Kaylee.

"Okay. Cam is due to back at the studios tomorrow anyway so today's perfect for me to help you out. He's leaving for Utah the week before Thanksgiving," said Mary Anne.

"Sounds good, you're a lifesavor- especially for D.J. and Mario," said Kaylee.

They would fight, but Mary Anne and I know how to handle and they know when we tell them to knock it off.


End file.
